


Just Merry

by Missy



Category: Robin Hood: Men in Tights (1993)
Genre: Crack, Fourth Wall, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are Robin's men 'just merry'?  Rabbi Tuckman's got something to say about that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Merry

**Author's Note:**

> written for comment_fic

“Pft!” Rabbi Tuckman complained as he exited his tent. “Just merry! I don’t buy it. Not for one second!” He addressed the camera. “Have you seen some of those musical numbers? Pretty fabulous for a bunch of straight guys. And lookit those tights! They call those butch? Feh!”

He strolled toward the dining tent. “You’ve gotta be honest in show business. If you wanna keep an audience you’ve gotta hook ‘em by their trust and hold on.” He entered the tent. “How would you like it if this whole facacta movie turned out to be a big lie made up by some big shot movie guy who wanted to get rich off of the merchandising royalties?” In a deadpan voice he added, “speaking of, your Robin Hood tights and bow and arrow sets are available in the lobby. Be sure to buy one for the kids on your way out.” With that, he entered the tent.

He stood blinking at the sight before him: of Robin and Achoo, making out in front of a roasted pig.

He coughed and they looked up, chagrined.

The rabbi rose a brow and stared into the camera. “See what I mean?”


End file.
